Four of Us
by Two of Us
Summary: Much Beatles and rock'n'roll, a fanfic about the Beatles life and history!
1. Default Chapter

1. Christopher Goyle

If someone asked me now about my teenage phase I would remember first of the three young people I met in a lost night of Liverpool in the Cavern Club in that little city forgotten. But I wasn't worried about that when I got there in the first place. I was worried about how would I survive away from London. Ian, Grace and Emma were the ones who shared with me a dream, a dream so like all the others young people like us that gathered all weekends looking for a brand new idea to start something new… Today I know we lived in times of changes, and I'm proud I belong to that time, I made my part on history. 

I wasn't a little boy when I first saw that sad little town called Liverpool, I was 15 years old actually and I didn't want to be there. My father had died recently and my mother decided to return to the place from where she had struggled so hard to escape when she was my age, then I had to go with her. Everything that I judged to be real and settled wasn't there any longer. It was as if I had lost my place in the world. Somehow, I did. So, when I first saw that little town, the first thing that came to my mind was: prison. That was a cage. I understand now how wrong I was then.

The house that would become my home wasn't big, it was quite little. I hated it when I saw it. I hated that town. I hated those dark walls, I hated the houses destroyed by the war… I hated the new neighbours… I hated so much that I wasn't strong enough to hate something else. But I didn't say anything to my mother. I knew she was suffering. I knew she hated to be back as much as I hated to get into that town. I missed London, I missed my friends. My mother missed my father, more than I did. And my father wouldn't be back home anymore. We knew that. I could still write to my friends… So, I could keep feeling sorry for my mother and be sad for my father. 

But I was alive. That was something that I knew my mother had to accept. My father died, but I was alive. That was what really mattered. She was alive, and I'd take care of her. But first, I had to find some answers.

I don't quite remember all the things I did when I got in Liverpool. I remember myself alone in my room, looking by the window, old songs in my mind… Sad songs. My father loved them. I remember myself trying to stop tears from falling… I felt miserable. I felt as if I had died. Somehow, I was dead. But I was ready to reborn from ashes. Though I didn't know that when I was there, facing the people on the streets, the young people singing… 

I still remember, though, what took me to the Cavern Club that night… My mother was drunk, and I couldn't stand to see her that way. I had to go out, or I'd be as sick as she was. I had to do that. It was as if I was suffocating and wanted to survive. I was following my instincts. Where should I go ? To the only place I could in Liverpool. "Johnny and The Moon Dogs" were playing. I looked at the musicians on the little stage, playing Elvis Presley, and I remember I liked them. Not that they played their guitars specially well, but by their behavior on stage. They seemed so… Like me. They were doing everything that me, in my insides, wished to do myself. I was and always would be a shy boy, someone who never starts a conversation, but still is someone people miss… I was that kind of guy when I was 15 years old. 

You could hardly imagine how did I feel when I stepped on that girl's little foot… I remember it was little, because the girl was tall. It was odd, those little feet. I looked at her, she was taller than me. I felt a bit… Embarrassed because of that, but I tried to hide. I think I blushed, because the girl smiled and said:

- Oh, you don't need to be ashamed of nothing… I am the one to blame. I'm sorry.

- No, I am sorry.

I don't remember speaking it, though I heard myself doing it. I looked at her, she was so beautiful, and my heart didn't stop jumping in my chest… I hated that feeling. It felt like I was exposing myself… Like an artist on a stage. Like Johnny and his Moon Dogs. "Twist and shout…" they were singing… 

- I'm Christopher…Goyle. - I told her suddenly.

The two girls that joined her giggled. I cursed them in my mind. If they knew people giggling makes you feel uncomfortable… Maybe they wouldn't do it. 

- I'm Grace Lofton. You're new around here ? Never saw you before.

- Yes, I came from London. I had never been here before.

- London ? Wow, why did you leave it ?

- My… Father died.

She put her hand over her mouth, as if ashamed. She went pale, and the girls stopped giggling. It was as if I had come to them and had pointed them a gun and said: 'that's a robbery!' But I didn't do anything like that.

- Oh, I'm…So…Sorry.

- That happens, you didn't know. It's normal to ask. Please, don't worry about that.

She didn't seem convinced. Nor the girls with her. Because they kept complete silence.

- Why don't you show me where I can get something to drink ?

I tried to break the ice. My sudden question astonished myself. But I didn't let her see that.

- Oh, follow me…

I followed her… And I tell you… I know I would follow her forever. That was the day I'd never forget. That was my day. No one would take that away from me. I'll take that with me when I die. Sometimes I like to think following Grace was my task in this world… I ask myself now: what would be Grace's task in this world ? Certainly wouldn't be to show me the drinks… I always thought something big for her. Something glorious, like herself. I wonder where is she right now…


	2. 2 Grace L Lofton

2.Grace L Lofton 

My name is grace. Grace L Lofton, and I know that you've already misjudged me. Everyone does. They all think that that know me. The second you read my name you pictured a beautiful, elegant, well-mannered girl. Not the slightly outspoken rebel that I am. I've always worn my skirt too short, listened to the wrong kind of music and hung around the wrong kind of people- according to my parents anyway. They never understood me. It's one of the main reason's I'm leaving New Castle. 

The night air feels cool on my skin. A cloudy haze hides the moon, obscuring my vision. I run quickly through the wet grass, cursing when I knock over a potted plant creating a crash loud enough to wake the neighbors. I reach the end of the driveway and pause, remembering the time I learned to ride my bike here and the walks I used to take with dad down the drive when I was a little girl. But these memories mean nothing to me now. They've slowly faded away and have been covered up with all the times I've been hurt and disappointed. But that life has faded away also. Gone with all the lost memories and dreams. 

I step onto the road and leave my home behind, slowing my pace to a steady walk. I follow the road, concentrating on the white stripe, blocking all other sights and thoughts out of my mined. Suddenly, I hear a car pull up behind me, the headlights casting my elongated shadow on the endless road. I move off to the shoulder and continue walking. The car pulls up beside me and I hear my name spoken in the darkness. 

"Grace! Thank god I found you. Get in!" 

The car stops. I fumble for the door handle, finally finding it. The metal feels cool and smooth in my hand. I open the door and climb into the passenger seat. The interior smells faintly of cigarettes. Emma holds one out to me and lights it with her already lit one. 

"So you actually stole the car!" 

"Well I had to I didn't want to walk all the way to Liverpool!" 

"I know but geeze, it seems like such a 'me' thing to do." 

"Well you've been a very bad influence on me and I hope you're happy about it." 

"Delighted." 

The conversation stops as we, or I anyway, consider what will happen next. I've wanted this for so long, played this scene out so many times in my head. It all seemed so simple them. I suppose all dreams seem simple, until you try and accomplish them. Then reality sets in. 

"Oh no," Emma interrupts my thoughts. 

"What?" 

"I forgot clothes" 

"Christ! So did I, why didn't you remind me!?" 

"Me! This was your little plan, all I was supposed to do was get the car, and I did. You do have money, right?" 

"Yeah I 'borrowed' some from my lovely mum and dad. The won't notice, they have enough of it." 

I remember sitting round the telly with Dad as a kid. He would always watch the same boring news show. He said it was enlightening. I said it was crap. But one particular story I've always remembered. It about was scientists doing experiments on mice to find out how they would react to different situations. The scientists would hook the mouse up to a machine and then set out lettuce and cheese. If the mouse ate the lettuce, it was fine, but every time it went to eat the cheese it was shocked. They shocked it repeatedly, hurting it more and more, until eventually it didn't go to the cheese anymore. That's just like what happened to me. Every time I'm around my family they criticize me, take away things and people that I love– like Robbie. But most importantly they misjudge me. Now, whenever I think of them I think of pain, and I've had enough pain. 

My real parents died in 1943, in a car accident when I was just a baby. I was told that my mother went through the windshield and was thrown to the pavement and her death. And that my father had tired to jump out of the car before it rolled down the hill, but he was too late and the car rolled on top of him instead. This information I know, and yet I don't even know their names. Luckily, I guess you could say, I was adopted by the Lofton's. They're only parents I've ever known. They had recently lost their 12-year old daughter to pneumonia and were eager to fill the gap in their lives with another child. Since they couldn't have any more kids though, they got me. I guess I just never measured up to their first daughter. I guess in the end, they just couldn't let themselves move on. I am grateful for the roof over my head and the clothes on my back; they've given me that for so long – but that's pretty much where their kindness towards me stops. 

"Hey Grace! Grace, wake up!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me out of my dreamless sleep. 

"Huh? What? Why'd you wake me up?" 

"Look at this!" 

I noticed that the car was pulled off onto the shoulder of the road. Looking through the windshield I could see a dimly lit sign. It said, "Welcome to Liverpool." My new life had officially begun. Looking at that sign was like looking into my future, as well as my past. We drove into the city and then walked and walked until we were finally standing in front of a small house. It looked old and time worn. The yellow paint was chipping away. 

"Emma, come on! I can't believe we're finally here!" 

"So who exactly is this Robbie that I've heard so much about in these past hours?" 

"You'll see… Oh Emma he's so wonderful! 

Just hearing his name brings so many memories flooding back. I remember sitting on those front steps for the first time, crying my eyes out as a large lady I'd never seen before rubs a strange substance on my skinned knee. I was 10 years old and being the rebel that I am, had decided to run away from my parents at the hotel. Of course in the process I had gotten lost, tripped, and (I feared) was bleeding to death. The woman brought me inside her house and had me sit down in her dirty over crowded kitchen while she asked me where I was staying and what my parents' names were. While she was on the phone, I saw him. - The most beautiful guy I had ever scene. It was love at first sight. He looked about 12 years old, dark slightly curly hair, and deep green eyes. The kind you could stare into forever, and lose yourself in. He smiled at me. 

"I'm Robbie," he said 

"Grace." 

"Well Grace, it looks like you're not all that graceful huh?" 

That was where it all started. My parents came to pick me up a few minutes later. I remember being so sad to leave him. We made plans to meet up the next day, and did. Endless day we spent together, going to all the fish and chip shops, walking along the piers. My parents didn't care at first, I was out having fun and that was all that mattered. That soon changed though. Robbie became all I ever talked about, and that worried them. They didn't want me running off to play with a poor boy and hang out in 'his' part of town. When the summer was over I had to leave Liverpool and Robbie. That made me sad. It happened so suddenly. One morning I woke up in the car in the middle of an endless highway, miles and miles away from where I wanted to be. They didn't even let me say goodbye. I was sure Robbie would hate me forever for that. The seasons changed and faded into each other and soon it was summer again and I was back in Liverpool. I guess my parents thought that I would forget about Robbie, that I would come back to Liverpool and never end up at his familiar door. But they were always wrong. Now standing at that same doorstep, in the same place I'd stood so many times before, I noticed that nothing had changed in the four years I'd been gone. The same yellow paint was chipped and peeling. The same old rusty doorknocker was still attached to the small door. I raised my hand and grasped the cool metal. I could hear Mrs. Miller walking through the kitchen to answer the door. Her walk sounded familiar, even after all these years. The door slowly opened a few inches. 

"What do you…"? She trailed off "Grace? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, it's me Mrs. Miller! How are you, how is Robbie?" 

"Well don't stand there, come in, come in!" 

Emma and I are ushered into the kitchen. Not much had changed; it's still cluttered and slightly dirty. I sit down in the same seat that I did the first time a came here. 

"Where is Robbie?" 

"Oh he didn't tell you? I was sure he would have! He's off studying at Oxford. Got a full scholarship! Couldn't have gone if he didn't y'know." 

"Oxford" I said with disbelief. "This is good news," I thought, "but part of me is sad. Part of me was hoping that he would still be there and that he would hug me and we'd walk hand in hand through the streets and he would pick a flower and put in my hair like he always did. But now he's gone. All those times my parents told me not to go to him, the times they had taken me away from him… They did everything they could to stop me from seeing him and in the end it was Robbie himself who stopped me. There's nothing I can do to change that now though. I had my time with him and now he's moved on. On to a better life. I should be happy for him. 

I am happy for him, I'm just sad for me. Sad for losing what could have been." 

"If you don't have anyplace to stay," Mrs. Miller interrupted my quiet thoughts, "you're more than welcome to Robbie's old room" she said with a sad smile that showed how much she missed her son. 

Emma and I walked upstairs to the old bedroom. I was pleased to see that it too looked the same. She had left everything right where Robbie had left it. I sat down at the foot of his bed. This was the exact spot that I had been sitting when I got my first kiss. I was 14 years old and Robbie and I had just finished a long day of wandering the streets together. He pulled a pretty yellow flower out of nowhere it seemed and silently placed it in my hair. 

"There," he said and smiled at his work. "It's not as pretty as you though," he whispered. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled and took his hand in mine. He had beautiful hands, but what I loved the most about them was how perfectly they seemed to fit into my own. Our eyes were locked on each other; I was completely lost in those green eyes. I can still see them, in my mind. He slowly leaned his head closer to mine and I closed my eyes as our lips met for the first time. It so soft and loving, not sloppy like I thought it would be. I wished that moment could last forever. Suddenly, his mom shouted my name from downstairs. Our kiss was instantly broken, he let go of my hands and I remember thinking that they felt lonely without his surrounding them. My parents were waiting for me outside, and didn't have a lot of patience apparently. I stood up and walked to the door, turning to take one last look at Robbie before hurrying out of the room down to my parents. I tried to memorize him in that one glace. The way his hair curled around his temples, how his sharp green eyes lit up the room, how the mere presence of him engulfed everything, making it impossible not to notice how perfect he was. I smiled at him once more, and then exited the room. 

It was the last time I ever saw him. 

"Hey Grace, what should I wear – the bellbottoms or the mini skirt?" 

"I'm wearing my mini." 

"Ok, I'll do that too then." 

I put on a finial coat of lipstick as Emma dug through her messy pile of newly bought clothes. She's the only person I know who just throws good things away like they don't matter. 

After what seemed like years we were finally on a bus headed for the Cavern Club. When it reached our stop, we got off and waited in line with everyone else hoping to get into the popular hang out. Eventually, we were walking down the stairs and into the dim, well - cavern like atmosphere. It was quite obvious how the club got its name. Emma immediately found a cute guy to dance with while I headed for the bar and ordered my usual scotch and coke. I stood by a wall observing the crowd. I had loved this place when I was younger. I used to come here all the time with my friends. I came for the music. They came for the guys. I remember one night; I was finally persuaded to dance with a guy. I didn't know his name. The music was amazing, some group called "Johnny and the moon dogs." You could tell just by their name that they were cool. We were dancing to 'Twist and Shout' when all of a sudden, this guy that I've never seen anywhere before came and stepped on my foot! He looked very embarrassed about it and even more so when my group of friends gathered around him admiring his sparkling blue eyes and blond hair. There was no doubt about it – whoever he was, he was cute! He immediately introduced himself as Christopher and asked if I knew where he could get a good drink. I gladly said I did and would take him there. I abandoned my partner on the floor but he wasn't alone for long however, because Emma jumped next up to dance with him before you could blink an eye! Christopher and I must have spent forever talking over drinks. We discussed everything from our families to who should be the next prime minister. He was so easy to talk to, and a really good listener, which I liked a lot because I've always felt like no one listens to me. Chris did though, and he seemed to really understand me too. 

"I could use someone who understands me now," I think to myself. "I wonder whatever happed to Christopher. I wonder where he went after he left that night. Did he go back to London? Is he still there, right this second – maybe thinking about me and wondering the same thing?" 

He said he hated Liverpool, and wanted to go back home. That's sort of how I am feeling now. I want to go back home. But where is home? Not in New Castle, that's for sure. I guess I don't have a home. I guess I…" 

I stop thinking as I noticed a bloke who remindes me a lot of Christopher cross the room. He's coming towards me. He's going to talk to me. I quickly fix my hair and smile as the Chris look alike smiles also and hands me a drink. 


	3. Ian Madison

3. Ian Madison

I'd always been the black sheep in my house. I can't say living in a big comfortable house in the center of Oxford was amazing for me, a rebel, and facing my parents everyday telling me how much they regretted giving me everything I had… They didn't understand me, they didn't know what I felt when I saw them fighting, they would never know what I felt to be locked in that mad house, I wanted freedom, and I admit, freedom is something hard to understand. I was young, that was the key to my boredom, I wanted to change the world, exactly like all the young people like me. I never thought about the future as something certain, but I always looked at it as something blurred, something we can change. Though I was wrong in many things… I should have screamed. I should have climbed the highest building of that town and cried to the world how wrong it all was… I should have put bombs in buses, I should have done so many things… But I didn't. I let my parents rule my life. I let them use me as a doll, then they could feel important and powerful. But I behaved that way because I was waiting for a good chance to go away.

I don't say it was easy; let's say I was the kind of guy that says will do something, says and says, though when time comes, does nothing. Exactly like my parents. If someone told me that when I was 15 years old, I'd probably deny and would become aggressive. That was the way we, me and my gang, deled with that. It was a silent form we signed. We just let it settled from the first day the Goozebumpers existed. It was my gang. We used to run through town, looking for trouble most of times. I still miss those guys. They talked about revolution, the end of the world… Stuff like that. I remember it was fun…

Though I'd not stay in Oxford forever. I knew that, somehow. I knew I would not be a Goozebumper to the end of my days. I knew something big was coming. I just didn't know how prepared I was for this new shock. I was bored. I was very bored.

I wanted to make the difference. I wanted to be someone. I saw my life pictured in front of me, not as a future, but as something that happens, again and again and again… I saw myself with a foreigner eyes by the mirror. I tried to see myself like somebody else. I wanted to be free.

I supported my parents for years and years; until one day I could support them no longer. This was the day I decided I'd be free. I was 17 years old when I finally left my comfortable madhouse, to go through a strange road. I didn't know which would be the next car to come, I just knew there was a long road for me to go through. I was alone. And that didn't frighten me. I forgot about the Goozebumpers while I walked that lonely road. There was a lot of cars passing by that day, it was Friday; though I never felt so alone as in that moment. I wanted to turn my back to the past. I wanted to disappear.

Somehow, I did disappear. I never saw my parents again. I never saw any of the Goozebumpers in years. I was like a snake, changing its skin. I was born again, to a new world I pictured to myself. And I have no idea what drove me to Liverpool. I wonder now what made me bump into that dark city.

It looked horrible to me. Though I liked it. Made me think of the Apocalypse. Me and my gang believed… Well, we believed that the Apocalypse existed in the form of a big creature, and that it was ready to attack and that it'd be soon. Well, we were under the influence of Marijuana, but anyway… Thinking about Apocalypse never frightened me. I always knew the World had to end. As a love affair ends, as a day goes to an end, the same thing would happen to the world. We just couldn't say how, not when. That would be something we could decide. It depended on us, somehow.

I walked by those streets, a bit lost. I had a little money on my pockets, and I was hungry. I wasn't very fond to expend it on food, I wanted to find a place to stay through the night, at least until I could find a decent job. I looked at my little pocket clock my grandfather gave me when I was ten years old: midnight. The town was in an almost complete silence.

Almost. A group of five young teenagers came walking by the dark alley I was in. They looked very drunk, and probably were 15-18 years old all of them. The taller came to me when he spotted me and said:

- Stranger, who are you and why are you staring at me ?

- Nobody. - I said, before I could think of a decent reply to that.

- Well, Nobody, you stared at me… You shall pay… How much money do you have ?

- Not much. Only enough to find a place to sleep, I guess.

- Give it to us.

- Why should I ?

- Because I'm telling you to.

- Well, I won't give anything to you. 

- Well, you can't be smart with me, old boy.

- I'm not old. And don't call me boy either. 

They stared at me. I knew it should be a gang. And I knew how gangs worked. There was always a leader, and I knew who the leader was on this one. The Leader faced me threateningly, probably trying to find the better place to punch me. I faced him back. I used to be the leader of the Goozebumpers. 

- Why do you think you can give me orders like that ?

- Well, let's say I know people like you. I got to go, but it was a pleasure to meet you.

That was supposed to make him furious, and it worked. If you want to make a gang leader angry, you got to ignore them. They hated that, they wanted to be feared. He closed my way through the alley with his arm and his companions formed a circle around me.

- You won't go.

- Hey, if you want to date me, pub, to your information, I'm not gay. So, get out of the way, as far as I know, streets are still public.

It was now. They jumped to beat me up, as they did to everybody else that ignored them. I knew they would act this way, and I was expecting it. I jumped away from the first punch and in ten minutes I defeated them.

- You attacked the wrong guy, dudes. I'm a gang Leader also. 

- So, where's your gang ? - asked the Leader, getting up.

- I'm retired. They stayed in Oxford, pub. Anyway, I'm going now.

- Wait! I'm Dan. Dan K. Crosby. Don't you want to join the Dan-Losers ?

- Losers ? Oh, no, thanks. No gangs. I want to be alone, for the first time in my life. - I paused. I knew gangs could be very helpful if you searched for a cheap place to stay - Can you tell me of a cheap place I can stay in ? I'm short of money.

They looked at me, all of them still dizzy because of me. Dan spoke after a while:

- Well, I think I do. Though I want to know your name…

- Right… I'm Ian. Ian Madison. Sorry about your eye, pub. But you asked for it.

He had a purple eye because of my certain punch.

- No problem. It's part of the game, dude. Come. I've got a little room…

- Wait a minute… You'll offer me a room in your house ? No way, dude. I want to live alone. Away from everyone. Just me, alone. You got it ?

- Wait, you don't need to bite. I have a room in a little house in my grounds. Not too close to my house, the Main House, I mean. I think you might like to have a look ?

- Yeah, right. Don't get too confident I shall accept the deal, pub. I'm no foul. 

He smiled and leaded me to a house two blocks from where we were. I thought the house a bit dirty, but it looked great inside - I could see a part of the kitchen by an open window, from where a light could be seen.

- It's back there. No one uses that, so… It might be a bit unclean.

- I understand. It's not made to sleep, it's more like a… Deposit ?

- Exactly. But it's all right, you're not looking for finesse, do you ?

- No, not at all.

He leaded me to this room and it was quite away from the house. As if it was the House's appendices. I looked at it, and it was rather dirty. I wondered how many rats and spiders lived there. He opened the door and a smell of old wood and rotten plants came from inside.

- Dirtier than I thought… Sorry.

He pulled a little rope and a lamp illuminated the place. It was little, and there was a lot of broken chairs in there, and something that was a table once. In a corner was a little sofa and in the opposite wall was a bed, black with dust.

- Well, certainly this place is possible to live in. Though I'm not sure for tonight. It's not bad. How much do you want for rent ?

- I don't know… How much it would be fair ?

- No bathroom, right ? I shall have to use yours ?

- I think so. 

- I won't pay for the bathroom, right ?

- I think you should help to pay the… Well, the wood we burn to make the water hot.

- No problem. I need a job also. Anyway, are you allowed to rent this place ?

- You're afraid of my mom ? Well, no need. The old lady there won't mind. She never knows half of the things I do.

- I don't know, dude. I think…

- Hey, you used to…

- Well, I accept the deal. For tonight I won't sleep here. I don't like the dust.

- Ok. You sleep in the house. I'll tell mom you're my guest and that I met you in the Cavern.

- All right. Thanks. I owe you two.

- Two ?

- Your purple eye, remember ?

- Ha! Right. Come. I think my sister is still awaken.

We entered by the kitchen door. It was a well illuminated room, and a young girl - well, probably older than me! - rose her eyes from something she was writing. 

- Ian, meet my sister, Jocelyn. Jocelyn, this is Ian Madsomething…

- Madison. How do you do, Jocelyn ?

- I'm fine, thank you. Hope you're not one more of those idiots my brother like to bring into the house…

I didn't like her. There was something in the tone of her voice that made me not trust her. Anyway, I gave her my best gentleman like behavior, and kept following Dan's steps closely.

He took me upstairs, and for a while I felt as if Jocelyn was following us. But there were just his gang after me. They looked at me in disgust, but I couldn't blame them. Dan's bedroom was big and comfortable.

- Jeez, if I knew your bedroom, I'd never accept that thing you call a room out there. I'd rent this one, right away. Amazing, guy!…

Dan smiled. He didn't look dangerous right now. That made me think he took that position of Leader of a gang for fear, to show he could be strong. I knew in that moment he wasn't who he wanted people to believe he was. Though I didn't tell him that. That would turn him into defensive. And I'd not like that. No gang Leader likes to be unmasked in front of his companions. I'd not be the one to do that.

- Well, you can still stay here for a week before you transfer to the Bungalow.

- Right, but I don't want to disturb. I'll clean that up as fast as I can, dude. 

Dan laughed. He sat on the bed and his companions all found different places to sit down. A little chair was left free for me. I sat down on the chair and waited for Dan to talk.

- Well… Do you like music ? 

I looked at him surprised. I didn't expect that question.

- Well, huh… Yes, I do.

There was a silence. Of course Dan expected me to tell him what kind of music did I listen to.

- Rock, dude. 

They all looked at me at the same time. A strange shine of excitement could be seen in their eyes:

- Oh, yeah! Great! So, if you like Rock, you should come to the Cavern, pub! There's the best bands playing! Next Wednesday Johnny and his Moon Dogs shall be playing, and they're amazing!

- Really ? Is it too expensive ?…

- Not that much, really… You'll see, man, it worth it!

- I'll think about it. For now, I want to know how angry will be your mother. Because my mother would be mad at me if I did what you're doing.

- And what am I doing ?

- Renting that place is enough ?

- She never goes there.

- It's still hers, isn't it ? I should pay her, not you.

Dan was getting annoyed, and I knew that. I had the feeling he was shooting a few looks towards his companions. In a gang, those looks may mean a lot. Those looks might be as strong as a word. And he was asking them to support him if needed.

- Don't worry, you don't need to beat me up… Or should I say… You don't need to be beaten up again. I won't talk to her nor I will look for somewhere else. I liked the place.

- Right…

Dan said, looking at me with a vague smile. He was certainly relieved. I was going to be a problem if I came to his mother, I realised that very soon. But I wasn't really worried if his mother would agree to him renting that place or not, I just cared to have somewhere to sleep.

- Damn, I'm tired. It's been a long journey… - I said, stretching my arms, as if I was already on my Pjs and ready to sleep.

- Where did you come from ? I certainly never saw you around before. So, what are you up to ? Why Liverpool ?

- Whoa, so many questions… And so little time. Anyway, as you asked and certainly you do have the right to know I came from Oxford. I came taking rides in the road. No big deal. Suddenly I decided to stay in this town. The reason certainly you'll think quite… Crazy.

Dan and his companions laughed. They had a very strange sense of humor.

- Crazy ? You don't know Liverpool then, man… You should see the gangs around here, man. Or you got your gang, or you'll be doomed.

- Really ? I chose the right town then.

- Why ?

- I always talked with my old gang about Apocalypse and the end of the World. Quite crazy, you know, this damn city made me think of Apocalypse.

There was a silence after I finished my last sentence. I expected so. I knew they would stare at me with those faces, eyes wide open, as if surprised about what they heard.

- Apocalypse ? - a blond guy asked - You must be damn crazy then…

- As I said… That's what brought me here. I wanted to be away from Oxford as well.

- Problems with your parents ? - asked the blond guy.

- Hmm… Not exactly. But you might say it was it. I wanted freedom. 

- That's what all of us are always searching, man. Did you find it ?

- Probably. It depends on the days that's to come.

- Right… Anyway, I'm Hank, dude. Sorry if we… Didn't receive you properly.

- No problem. The Goozebumpers wouldn't have done different.

- Was it your gang, dude ?

- Yes. 

There was a new silence. Suddenly Dan got up and kicked them out of his bedroom saying that they would meet again next day. They left and Dan and I were left behind.

- So ? Sleepy, right ? - he asked, while he took off his clothes and dressed his Pjs. 

I did the same. My bag was with me yet, and I didn't have to look much for the Pjs and my toothbrush. I slept as I never had done before. Suddenly I was in peace.

There's not much I can recall over the night in the Cavern Club. I just noticed some idiot who tripped on a beautiful girl's foot and went to a drink… I simply detested shy people. Somehow, they made me mad. That's why I don't know - and I'll never know! - why I left Dan and his companions behind to talk to that group.

Grace, Emma and Christopher they were. And I tell you, people… I'll never forget them.


End file.
